


Once Been Friends || Omegaverse AU

by bakugoussteddybear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugoussteddybear/pseuds/bakugoussteddybear
Summary: This was my first story that I wrote, so I didn't really have a summary...BUt I can at least tell you this."After living in another city than where I was born. I finally moved back but had a little accident that made me forget all my childhood memories."Have fun with reading!Hope you like it ^^
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Where it all began || ✨part 1✨

**Author's Note:**

> This is an omegaverse story, which means there are 6 genders in the world. An alpha male, an alpha woman, a beta male, a beta woman, an omega male and an omega woman. 
> 
> It’s most likely that an alpha is together with an omega and a beta with a beta. Omegas can get pregnant, even a male. 
> 
> Some terms; 
> 
> Pheromones: 
> 
> It’s like a scent who can attract other people. Alphas and omegas are the ones with the most and betas don’t have that many. 
> 
> Heat: 
> 
> This is a period for omegas where they release pheromones to attract alphas. It’s most likely 5-7 days once in 2 months. You can calm it in 2 ways; take your medication or have sex with an alpha. If you have sex with an alpha, you will most likely to get pregnant. Betas will also react a little bit to it but it’s not that effective as with the alphas. 
> 
> Bond: 
> 
> Only alphas and omegas can be bonded. When an alpha wants to bond with an omega, he has to bite the nape of an omega during his/her heat. Then you will only smell the pheromones of your mate. If you bite it when the omega isn’t in heat, you’re not a bond 
> 
> Knot: 
> 
> When an alpha reaches his climax, a bundle of muscles of his penis can expand, keeping them locked inside an omega, increasing the chance of pregnancy. 
> 
> Your character: 
> 
> You’re an omega, you’re 15 years old but you didn’t have your first heat yet… Everyone thinks that you’re an alpha because you have good grades and you’re good looking. You had also a childhood friend. You guys we’re always together from when you were young, but once he moved, you lost all contact with him… You also got involved in an accident and you don’t have any memories from when you were in middle school… You love volleyball, the guitar, music and sometimes you make your own songs ^^. You’re parents divorced when you where 4 and now you live with your mom, who is often on business trips. So you’re most likely living on your own.

It was the first day of school. You were getting ready to go to Karasuno. You were a bit nervous because it was you very first day at Karasuno. 

Once you got on your bike, you putted your headphones on your head to listen to music. On the way to school, there was a girl who fell of her bike. Y/n: “Hey, are you alright?” She said: “O-oh hi, yea I’m fine, I just fell of my bike”. “Are you sure?” You asked while you were helping her get up. “Yes! My name is Yachi if you were wondering.” She said. “My name is Y/n. Nice to meet you!”. 

Together, you guys went to Karasuno. You arrived and then… *Y/n bumps into someone* ?/n: “ Watch where you’re walki-“ *looks up from the ground* Y/n: “S-sorry, I didn’t see you… “ ?/n: “No no, it’s okay. It was my fault… I guess that you’re new here because I’ve never seen you here before. What’s your name?”. Y/n: “I-i’m Y/n.” ?/n: “Hey Y/n! I’m Tanaka, nice to meet you!”. 

As he was helping you getting up, you noticed that he was wearing a volleyball jersey. Y/n: “Do you play volleyball?!” You asked excitedly. Tanaka: “H-how do you know?” Y/n: “I recognize a volleyball jersey everywhere! Is there a volleyball club?”. Tanaka: “ Yes, there is. If you want, you can meet me at the gym after school if you want to see us practice”. Y/n: “Okay! I’ll see you then!”. Tanaka: “Good luck with your first day here!”. 

Together with Yachi, you went to class. Luckily you were in the same class. You guys sat together throughout the whole day. You also shared the same interests in hobbies, she only didn’t like volleyball that much as you do. And at the end of the day, you were already good friends with her.

*after school at the gym* 

Tanaka: “Yo, captain! I brought a friend of mine, her name is Y/n. Is it okay if she watches our practice?”. You sniffed somewhat the air and you noticed that almost everyone was a beta, some of them were alphas but there were no omegas. ?/n: “ Y-y/n?”. While you were looking back, Tanaka said something to that person. “Oh Kageyama! That’s a rare sight, you know her?”. Kageyama: “ U-uhm, actually yea, she’s my childhood friend.” Now you were confused. 

*in your head* 

Do I know this person? Or is he just playing with me? If I knew him, I would immediately recognize him… But it doesn’t explain why my heart is beating so fast… 

*back with the real convo* 

Y/n: “I’m sorry, but do I know you?”. Kageyama was shocked… There was a long silence, which was broken by Kageyama’s question. “ Do you really not remember me?... We were always playing together since kindergarten, but I had to move to another city… “ 

Y/n: “ I’m sorry, but I lost my memories from the kindergarten because I was in an accident when I was in junior high… “ You began to have a feeling that he was really someone you knew, he was also emitting pheromones. You were startled of them because you knew they were no ordinary pheromones. Those were pheromones from a top class alpha. You were also confused because his scent was so familiar. But you noticed some sadness in them. 

Kageyama: “ W-what? You were in an a-accident? How did that happen?”. After you explained everything you him, you noticed that everyone was gathered around and listened to your story. ?/n: “ You know, we didn’t even introduced ourselves actually. Well, let us do that first. My name is Daichi, I’m the captain of the team.” “My name is Sugawara.” “My name is Asahi.” “My name is Nishinoya, but you can call me Noya ;) “ You noticed that Kageyama glared a bit at him. *giggles* For some reason you felt more comfortable than normal. “My name is Ennoshita. “ “ My name is Tsukishima”. “And my name is Yamaguchi”. “Hi! My name is Hinata. I never thought I’d meet a female alpha so beautiful! “ Kageyama: “ She’s actually an omega.” 

Everyone was shocked and so were you because you couldn’t remember telling him or anyone that you were an omega…

To be continued…


	2. Just how? ||✨part 2✨

******* 

Kageyama knows that you're an omega when you didn't tell anyone that you were. Now everyone from the volleyball club knows that you're an omega.... 

******* 

Hinata: "You're an o-omega? W-wow, didn't expect that, you give off an alpha vibe..." Y/n: "K-kageyama, h-how do you know t-that?". Kageyama: " O-oh sorry, it slipped out of my mouth, even though you said that I can't say it to anyone... " Y/n: "But that doesn't explain how you know that". Kageyama: " We went together to pick up the results. Normally when someone finds out they're an omega, they immediately start crying... But you were different, you said that you were happy to be one, because you could bond with someone and spend your life with him/her forever." 

You were speechless. You wondered how much he knew about you and somewhere, deep down in your heart, you felt guilty because you forgot him... Y/n: "Can I ask you something?". Kageyama: " Y-yes". Y/n: "Can we go to my house? It's just, I-i have a feeling that I know you but I'm not sure. If you're saying that we are childhood friends, then I'm willing to build that relationship again, but I don't know anything about you, yet you know so much about me... " Kageyama blushes a little. Kageyama: "That's okay for m-me." Y/n: "But I would like it if you guys don't tell anyone, the fact that I'm an omega... There are some reasons for that but I would like to keep them for myself... " Daichi: "If you want that, okay. It's not really our place to say it." Y/n: "Thank you! Oh, I didn't get my first heat yet, so be careful if you're around me. " 

*after practice, you walked home with Kageyama* 

While you were walking with Kageyama, you got flustered when his hand brushed against your hand. Neither of you were talking. There was just silence. You asked yourself if it was going to this way until you get home. Otherwise it's gonna be 20 minutes silence. You noticed that your heart was beating right out of your chest. Is it because he's a top class alpha? Or is there something that happened that you don't know? You keep asking yourself questions about it but then, Kageyama broke the silence. 

"S-so, uhm, what do you want to talk about? " He asked. As you were looking at him, you thought if he really was your childhood friend. The more you looked at him, the more he became so familiar. Suddenly, he turned as red as a tomato. "Oi! You're staring too much." He said while looking away to hide his embarrassed face. 

No matter what, there was only one thing that came up your mind: 'so cute'. Who knew he could make that face. From what you saw at the gym, he was really cold to everyone, but with you, he was almost another person. "Sorry, I just thought that you were cute, because you were embarrassed." You said with a big smile on your face. Kageyama just turned more red. "I thought you were also cute when I first met you..." He said while looking at the ground. Your heart just skipped a beat and you also turned red like a tomato. 

You both arrived home as tomatoes. "Isn't your mother home?" He asked. "No, she's on a business trip" You said while opening the door. "I see, busy as always. Aren't you lonely all here on your own?" He asked while scratching the back of his neck. "What if I was, what are you gonna do about it then~?" You asked him teasingly. "U-uhm, I... U-uhm... " He stuttered. "Hahaha, I was only joking. Don't worry, I still have my music who keeps me company. You can put your bag here at the door. Do you want something to eat or a drink? " You asked while walking into the kitchen. "Do you have milk?" He asked excited. "Well, now I know that you like milk." You giggled. 

You guys talked for the next few hours. Before you knew, it was already 8pm. "Do you want to sleep over?" You asked curiously. Kageyama's eyes widened. "R-really? If it's okay, then y-yes." He said with slightly red cheeks. "Okay! We can go to my room, because I want to show you something." You said while you were dragging him out of the kitchen. When you arrive in your room, you got your guitar and your journal for your songs. You wanted to play an original for him but didn't have a good song about him. So you improvised one, you wrote down a lyrics and played a melody to go with. Once you were done, you played it for him. 

He was sitting on your bed while listening to your song. He couldn't believe that you just wrote a song for him. 

*Kageyama's POV* 

Wow, she grew up to be a perfect girl. Her voice is like an angels. And that familiar scent of hers, I never thought I would be able to smell it again. I wonder if she still knows what I said, before I left. Telling her I liked her... I wonder if she felt the same way. 

*Y/n sang* 

"My heart is beating out of my chest tonight and it's like I'm in love with you" 

*Kageyama's POV* 

Wait, wait, wait. What did she just say? ~he blushes a little bit~ 

*suddenly you stopped singing* 

"Y/n, what's wro-" Suddenly you were all hot and you were scared because this never happened before. You curled yourself up, crying and saying you were scared. Kageyama suddenly stood up and went to his bag. He came back with medication for him and you. Once you saw what he had in his hands, you finally understood what was happening. You looked up at Kageyama to see him hiding his face. This was your first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	3. First Heat ||✨part 3✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is going to be a spicy one, so please enjoy ^^ I also think that I'm going to use another lay-out for the text, you'll see. Have fun! 💞

******* 

Kageyama is together with you in your room. You were just done, letting him hear the song you made for him. But suddenly you feel a bit feverish and you're scared because this hasn't happened before. You had your first heat. 

******* 

While he was handing you the medicine, you suddenly didn't want it anymore. You shoved his hand away making him ask you why. 

Y/n: I don't know, but I don't want it. It makes it getting harder to breathe. Plus, I never took one of those, so I don't know what effects it will have on me.

While you were hugging your legs, you began to breathe heavier than normal and your head became all fuzzy. Kageyama took some medicine so he wouldn't attack you but your scent was just getting stronger, then eventually he pinned you down in your bed. 

Y/n: W-what are you doing? 

Kageyama: I'm sorry Y/n, but I don't think I can hold back much longer. 

You were breathing heavier then one minute ago, because you laid under him, eyes focused on you only. The attention of the dominant alpha makes you emit even more pheromones. At some point, something was twitching down below, but you didn't know what. You look down and see his bulge. Your eyes widened when you saw how big it was. 

Kageyama: Like what you see, baby~? 

You blushed and gulped when you stared at him taking it out. Without having any conscious of it, your hand reached out for it. Your heat was just taking control of your body, but deep down you didn't mind 😌. Once you had his cock in your hand, you begin to rub his tip, making him groan in pleasure. You get turned on by his groans and you begin to finger yourself. He noticed that you were pleasuring yourself, so he backed away a bit. You stopped and looked at him with a face wanting more. 

Kageyama: W-wow, you're making such an erotic face right now. 

He bites his lips while looking at you when he sat down on your bed. He gestured you to sit on his lap. Not giving it a second thought, you sit down on his lap. For a few minutes, you were staring in eachothers eyes. Being so focused on your eyes, you begin to grind on him. His face was flustered and he really tried his best to hold back. You noticed that he was holding back so you whispered something in his ear. 

Y/n: Why are you holding back, daddy~? It is my first time but I wouldn't mind if you're a little rough with me. *smirks* 

Kageyama immediately pinned you down on your bed. Hands above your head and he looked you in the eyes. 

Kageyama: Oh, so you wanna play that game, huh? Be careful, I'm not going to stop until you won't be able to walk for a week. 

You wanted to respond to that but you immediately got cut off by Kageyama undressing you. You are now fully naked on your bed. He looked you up and down, licking his lips. He took off his shirt, exposing his abs. You were dazed by the sight of it. He chuckles by your reaction and kisses you on the lips. It was a rough make out session but it was passionate too. He pinches one of your nipples. You gasp giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. He trailed down to your neck. Finding your sweet spot, you let a out a loud moan. He continued to trail all the way down to your pussy. He brushes his tongue lightly against your clit and you let out one small moan. He looked up to you asking for consent and you nodded your head. He began to lick your clit even harder and puts two fingers inside you. You, being a mess already, let out loud moans only turning him on even more. He moves his fingers inside of you even faster, making you cum uncontrollably short after. He licks up all your juices, not leaving a single drop. 

Kageyama: God, you taste so good, baby~. I just want to rail you right now. 

Him getting up and you out of breath, he starts teasing you with rubbing his tip on your pussy. He pushed his tip just a bit inside but then it was already out of your pussy. Each time he did that, you whined at the loss of contact. Being impatient, you get up and flip him over so that you are on top of him. You were a little mad because he kept teasing you, so you decided to tease him too. You kissed his chest, trailing down to his cock. You realise how hard it is when you brush your hand against it. You firmly hold it, not giving him a chance to escape. You lick from his balls to his tip, teasing the tip more. He lets out a loud moan because his tip is really sensitive. You make eye contact with him, making him watch while you slowly bob your head up and down on his cock. You begin to suck harder on his cock making him squirm around. Suddenly he grabbed your head, bobbing your head up and down even faster. You started to gag and not short after, you feel his cum flow down your throat. You swallow all of it, surprising him. 

Kageyama: D-damn, if you didn't go faster, I would've probably lost my mind. Guess that's what I get for teasing you. But now, we're just getting started~. 

He pins you down on your bed again and leaves hickies all over your body. You let out all sorts of moans but suddenly, Kageyama stopped. 

Y/n: What's wrong? 

Kageyama: Is it really alright? I mean, for you we know eachother just one day and what if I can't control myself and bite your nape... And since we were kids, I already loved you and still do. 

Y/n: It's alright and I wouldn't mind being your mate. There's something about you that makes me feel at ease and makes my heart go crazy. So I think I also had feelings for you when we were younger. 

You give him a small smile saying it's okay for him to continue. He grabs a XL knot condom from out his pocket and puts it on. 

(With a 'knot condom' I mean a condom where the alpha can knot without breaking the condom. See part 1 if you don't know what a knot is.)

You were shivering by the sight of him putting it on. He aligned himself with your pussy and looked up to you. 

Kageyama: I'm going to put it in. Tell me if it hurts, alright? 

You nod your head wanting him to enter you now. He pushes his 13 inch cock inside you inch by inch. You wrapped your legs around his waist and bring his waist to you making the process go faster. You let out a loud moan while he groans being fully inside you. You touch your belly and look up at him. 

Y/n: It's all in~ 

Kageyama snapped at your statement and thrusts one time making you let out a loud choked off moan. 

Kageyama: S-sorry, but I don't think I can be that gentle with you. 

Y/: Didn't I say that I wouldn't mind you being rough? 

Kageyama looked at you with a huge smirk on his face. He pulls out for a second making you whine at the loss of physical contact. Suddenly, he slams it right into you. You moan pretty loud and your eyes were rolling back in your head. He starts thrusting into you at a slow pace. It seemed innocent but that changed fast. He's building up his pace really fast, groaning every time you tighten around him. He's fondling your breasts while kissing your sweet spot on your neck. Sometimes he pinches your nipple making you gasp by surprise.

Y/n: F-faster~ 

Kageyama stops for a second, processing what you just said. But that expression turned into a huge smirk. 

Kageyama: You asked for this, baby~ 

Saying that was a huge mistake, but you liked it. He was just slamming you down, making your body tingle with each slam. Your toes start to feel numb and you pull yourself closer to him. Scratching his back, you moan his name, calling him daddy over and over again. He chuckles as he starts going even faster then before. You reach your hand down to his abs. 

Kageyama *moaning*: You like them that much? 

He chuckles again and pushes himself further into you, hitting your spot, making noises you've never made before. He kisses you to shut you up a little bit but you're still breathing hard. He grabs your waist, digging his thumbs into the sides of it, pulling you deeper. Without knowing it, you were cumming uncontrollably. Your legs begin to shake. 

Kageyama: Already cumming I see. I'm sorry but I haven't had nearly enough of you. 

He starts fucking you slowly, making you feel every inch of his dick. He starts going deeper, rolling your eyes back in your head again. You wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him. You're moaning into the kiss, making him chuckle at your action. He starts pounding harder into your pussy, hitting your spot over and over again. You were a moaning mess. Suddenly, he thrusts deep into you, letting out a loud groan. You feel that your insides began to expand. You were trembling because it felt so good. You didn't really know what it was so you looked down at him. He was groaning and you saw that your abdomen was pretty much swollen. Then you realised what he did. 

Y/n: D-did you just k-knot me? 

Without saying anything, he flipped you around with him still inside. He starts to rub your nape and leaves lightly bite marks around it. 

Y/n: J-just bite me p-please. 

Without giving it a second thought, he bit your nape. You let out a loud moan, as his pheromones became stronger just for a few seconds. He sort of licks it better, while his knot calms down. As he pulls out, he leaves kisses all over your back. He lays next to you giving you kisses on your cheek. You try to get up, but your legs were shaking to much, so you fall down. Kageyama looks over to you, seeing you tremble and shake. 

Kageyama: Sorry, maybe I went too rough... Are you okay?

Y/n: I'm alright but can you help me get to the bathroom please? 

Kageyama: Sure, everything for my baby~ 

Y/n: Thank you babe~ 

He helps you getting to your bathroom. You look in the mirror to see hickies all over your body. Kageyama helps you clean up (as he should 🥰). When you were done, you guys went to bed. You fall asleep together while cuddling eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... 
> 
> Sorry for the long waiting 😭 I was really busy with school that I didn't got time to work on the story 😭 but I hope you guys enjoyed if 😉


End file.
